A New Life
by Kirbydoggie
Summary: When Alexander dumps Raven, how will she cope? When Jagger brings her back to the Coffin Club to be changed, what will she decide to do?
1. Chapter 1

~The Vampiress, The Dark Prince, and The Goth Chick~

**~Chapter One~**

"Goodnight, Alexander," I said to my Gothic Knight, leaning in on my tip-toes for my long awaited good-night kiss. But instead of pressing his lips to mine, Alexander stared down at me, eyes dark and expression blank. His arms were stiff at his sides and I could feel the distance between us like knives cutting into my soul.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I set my feet flat on the ground, taking his hands. He clenched his hands into fists and rejected my touch.

"You've been like this all night… Did I say something to offend you? I'm sorry if I did; I didn't mean it," I said apologetically, assuming the worst. He shook his head, but not to answer my question, rather as if to expel my words from his memory.

"I have to go." He said sharply, turning around. Before I could object, he disappeared into the cold, dark night.

"Goodbye," I whispered before turning to open the door. Once inside my room, I picked up my kitten and sat on the bed in defeat. I was too distracted to do homework, and too on edge to fall asleep. Although unaware of the time, the eerie shining of the moon through my blinds told me that it was late. I glanced at my _Edward Scissorhands _clock. "**2:14**", it read. I sighed, lying back. What would cause Alexander to be so stand-offish? I couldn't recall ever saying something to make him mad. _Maybe something happened at home? _I wondered to myself. Unable to explain, I sighed and paced across the room. I eventually found myself changing into my small black skull-and-crossbones tank top and matching shorts and removing my makeup. I lied down with Nightmare lying on my chest and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning, after a short, restless slumber, I was rudely awoken by Becky's car horn and my mother's fists pounding on my bedroom door.

"Raven!" my mother hollered, "You're late! Becky is _outside_!" I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed, quickly slipping into my outfit for the day. I grabbed a handful of cosmetics and ran outside to greet my impatient best friend. I had already climbed into the truck and buckled my seatbelt when I met Becky's horrified stare. "What!" I said finally.

"You're wearing_ that _to school? I mean, I know your goth, but this is a new extreme, even for you!" Becky said. I glanced down at my body. I hadn't thought it was too bad, baggy black pants with studded pockets and chains all the way up- until I noticed that in my rush to get ready, I had thrown on a hideous polo shirt that barely covered my stomach and cut into my armpits sharply- Nerd Boy's favorite shirt. "UGH!" I exclaimed in disgust, opening the car door swiftly and dashing inside. "Don't wait up!" I called to Becky, hearing her tires screech as she hit the gas pedal and drove away at hyper-speed. Knowing that I would be late to school no matter what, I took my time putting on my makeup and getting properly dressed. I took the time to think about why Alexander was in such a bad mood. I rethought about every little conversation we had had over the past 2 weeks. Not once did he say anything catastrophic or anything that would make him even slightly upset.

Ready to go to school, I walked down the stairs and stole my father's car keys from the kitchen counter, leaving a note to explain to him where his car went. I drove down the street at a slower pace than usual, careful not to slide of the icy streets._ If Alexander stayed mad, _I thought solemnly as I drove toward the school, _my first Christmas with him would be completely ruined! _I was sweating in fear by the time I parked at the school. I hopped out of the car, bundled in my puffy black jacket, and began walking to the front doors. I had my hand wrapped around the handle when I heard a oh-so familiar voice calling, "Hey! Hey, Monster Girl!" I turned around to meet face to face with my worst nightmare, Trevor Mitchell.

"Trevor!" I gasped in mock horror, "the model student is skipping class!"

"Very funny, Monster Girl. I actually got the class period off to go do research for my environmental studies project. It doesn't surprise me that you skipped." He said, leaning in close. "Get off of me!" I said, disgusted. I shoved his chest and ran inside.

After a long day, I was finally ready to see Alexander. I drove my dad's car to the mansion, stopping in front of the closed gate. I got out of the car and ran to the large gate. It was locked! I sighed, climbing up and over the gate. Once on the other side, I stopped in front of the door and knocked loudly, pounding my frozen fists against the door. This went on for fifteen minutes before Jameson finally opened the door.

"What gives?" I said rudely.

"Excuse me, Miss Raven. Alexander is busy at the moment." He replied.

"Why was the gate locked?"

"We forgot to open it for you," Jameson explained.

"I'll wait inside for Alexander." I said, trying to shove past the creepy man.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. The mansion is very dirty and I have yet to clean it." Jameson said, blocking the door.

"I don't care. You should see my room," I said, shoving hard past him. I tripped over Jameson's shoes, falling face first onto the hard stairs.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed, throwing my hand up to my bloody mouth. I could taste the coppery red liquid filling my mouth. I quickly got up and ran outside, spitting up pools of red into the snow. Jameson gasped, hurrying upstairs. When he returned, towel with ice in hand, I had dyed the snow around the entrance pure red. I quickly grabbed the towel and shoved the cool ice at my mouth. I couldn't tell what happened through the bloody mess. It was pitch black outside, but Alexander didn't come downstairs. Jameson rushed me to his car, taking the back drive away from the mansion. I peered outside the back window with tears in my eyes as I saw the attic light flick on and the curtains shudder, but no Alexander.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

This is gonna be a short chapter- SORRY!

Forced to return to school the next day, I angrily jumped into Becky's truck the next day, still hiding my face behind my black hair.

"Hey, Raven!" Becky greeted me excitedly.

"Hi, Beck." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly concerned. I sighed again, pushing my hair back and showing her my pouting face. She screamed a little, cringing away from my wounds.

"Wha- What Happened!" She finally whispered.

"I tripped trying to get into Alexander's house. He is ignoring me now. I thought he was just upset! Jameson drove me away to the _hospital_ and he never even came downstairs!" I doubted Becky was listening to a word I said, as when I opened my mouth to talk, she noticed my missing canine tooth. With one hand over her mouth in astonishment, she raised the other slowly to point at my mouth.

"Yeah, I know." I said, touching my exposed gums where the tooth was missing from.

"So much for being a vampire," She said quietly.

"I know. This is the worst thing to ever happen to me!" I exclaimed. Becky finally snapped out of it and pushed down on the gas pedal, driving us quickly to the nightmare known as "High School."

"I can't believe I'm forced to come here today!" I yelled, slamming the car door. "Careful," Becky said in her quiet voice. I brushed my hair in front of my face again, staring at my feet as I followed Beck to the door. Prepared for the worst day of my entire life, I pushed open the door and headed to homeroom- my first class with Trevor.

I had managed to take my seat in the back before anybody noticed me. Finally, just as Trevor walked in, someone noticed.

"Look at goth girl's mouth!" I heard a popular girl whisper to her boyfriend next to her. I covered my lips with my hands, face as red as a tomato. Suddenly, warm hands were on my face, yanking my hands away and holding my head upward.

"Hey! Get away!" I yelled kicking the blonde boy in front of me. Trevor just continued to laugh, even though my kick had sent him to the ground.

"What happened, Monster Girl?" Trevor said between cruel cackles.

"None of your business, Mongrel!" I said, running to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror at my hideous pie-hole, running my finger across the bulky stitches that held me together. My lips were pale, as I was told to not use lipstick by the doctor that stitched me up. I was done with the harassment! As soon as the bell rang, I ducked through the crowd and out the door, deciding that hiding in the mansion with Jameson would be my best chance at avoiding further humiliation.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

When I got to the mansion, I noticed once again that the gate was locked tightly. I scaled the fenced and hopped over, running up to the door of the beautiful gothic mansion. I pounded my fists on the door, waiting for Jameson to come to the door.

It was a full twenty minutes before Jameson rudely opened the door. "Miss Raven, shouldn't you be in school?" He asked immediately.

"I was too ashamed to stay there. Everybody was making fun of me," I sighed, stepping inside and stomping my combat boots up the stairs, "I couldn't risk my parents finding me ditching at home, so I came here. I can wait till Alexander awakens.

"Miss Raven, I advise you to stay somewhere else. I wont be able to entertain you for the hours until Alexander is awake," Jameson said, trying to shove past me and block my path. I stopped at the top landing of the tall staircase, turning quickly on the heels of my laced up black boots.

"It's okay! I can entertain myself. Do you think Alexander still has insomnia? I was thinking about texting him to give him a heads up that I'm here, but I don't want to wake him." I said, faking a cheery tone. I turned to go to the parlor to sit down.

"Miss Raven! I really need to tidy up before we have company! Please, leave now and return at a later date," the Creepy Man said frantically.

"What are you two hiding from me?" I yelled with tears in my eyes, "Why is Alexander upset with me?" The tears welled over, filling the drops with my cheap mascara. The gothic black tears streamed down my cheekbones, over the lumps of my lips, and dripping off my chin.

"Miss Raven, I think you need to talk to Alexander," Jameson said sadly, walking down the hall and up the staircase that led to Alexander's room. I sat on the ancient carpet, ignoring the chairs, and tried to pull myself together for my Gothic Prince. "Alexander will see you now," I heard Jameson say a few moments later, reminding me of the nurses at Dullsville Hospital. I stood up and wiped my fingers under my eyes, clearing my face of ugly black tear shadows. It felt as if I was moving in slow motion as I walked up the staircase to Alexander's room. I opened the door slowly, not bothering to knock.

Alexander stared blankly up at me from his spot on his black bed. The heavy red woolen curtains that I had picked out for him were draped over the windows, making the room nearly pitch-black. Long candelabras lit the room, shining with dim orange light on my boyfriend's face- and the face that rested on his shoulder.

The unexpected girl had both arms wrapped around those of my boyfriend, entwining herself with him. He had wrapped his arm around her thin waist, clutching a fistful the dark purple lace of her undershirt.

The girl was wearing small black ballet flats with a dark purple bow accenting the rest of her outfit. Shocked, my wide and rounded eyes made their way up her black fish-netted legs, over her purple-with-black lace super, super mini-skirt, past the exposed lacy bottom of her undershirt, over her black and red Wicked Wiccas t-shirt, and finally to her face.

Her baby-doll face was stunningly beautiful, with her small chin perfectly sloping up to her tiny, perfect nose. She stared into my soul with her huge purple eyes, framed by a natural thick fringe of black lashes. Finally, her long black hair was accented with hundreds of pink extensions that reached her lower back.

I was speechless, and apparently so were they. Alexander eventually stood, taking the teeny girl with him. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a few grunts of disbelief.

"Raven, this is Karmen." Alexander said, gesturing toward her with his free hand.

"Its very nice to meet you, Raven," the girl said in an unbelievably high, perfect voice. She didn't smile, but instead her expression was sad- she was pitying me, "I've heard so much abot you, Raven," This girl was destroying my life and she talked to me this way? I couldn't believe it.

"Sorry to say I cant say the same about you," I whispered, glaring at Alexander.

"I meant to tell you about her arrival here." Alexander said blankly. "Are you his….. Cousin?" I said, knowing the truth but hoping I was wrong. The little girl laughed, her mouth opening and revealing two glittering fangs.

"No, I'm a friend of Luna's." She said, giggling.

"Looks to me like a little more than that," I whispered, still glaring at my trader boyfriend.

"Well…" The girl started, but Alexander stopped her, "Karmen and I dated a few years ago, before I moved here. We reunited at the Coffin Club when we ran into each other." he said unemotionally.

"When did you plan on telling me you have been cheating on me?" I said, yelling now. "We really didn't want it to come out this way, but he didn't want to hurt you." The girl said.

"You stay out of this! You're the one ruining my life!" I screamed, finally looking at her. She stepped back, Alexander stepping in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his body from behind.

"Raven! Its over between us! I need a vampire- I can't live in a relationship with a mortal." Alexander said coldly.

"Alexander, I love you! Change me and we could be happy together! Don't do this, I love yo-" My sentence choked off as I was overwhelmed by emotions. I crumbled in a heap on the floor, burying my face in my hands and letting myself sob. Moments later, I looked up finally, noting that my vampire love and his new girlfriend had bailed. The small door to his true bedroom was swinging, so I stepped inside bravely. Because it was still light out, they had returned to bed. A stake was being stabbed through my heart, or it might as well have been. I wanted to leave the face of the earth. I wanted to go to someplace that could make me forget the sight that I was feasting my eyes upon- a large kind sized coffin, separated down the middle with a coffin-divider. One side of the giant chamber was dark purple with shining silver trim, where the other side was Alexander's familiar black on black coffin. Packed under their coffins was a huge mound of Romanian soil.

"I love you," I mouthed silently before turning and leaving to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OHMYGOSH thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Lol it's a pretty bad story compared to some of my other pieces, but here you are with chapter four ****J oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I would love to know what you think of Karmen's name… I thought of it on the spot and I am seriously leaning toward editing the chapters to change it to something more vampire-y…. what do you think I should do? THANK YOU SO MUCH!Now for Chapter four…. **

I couldn't stay in Dullsville. It was too painful to be where Alexander and his new vampire girlfriend were living together. I packed my bags the moment I got home- even if I had to run away, I would be leaving this dreaded place. I heard the door shut downstairs and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle of my rolling luggage, taking Nightmare off of my bed and into my arms, and walking downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to stay with Aunt Libby!" I called to her, stepping in front of the coat closet to grab my winter jacket.

"No you're not!" my mom called back.

"Yeah, I am! Bye!" I said loudly, opening the door and embracing the chilly air.

"You _can't!_ You have school conferences tonight!" My mom yelled, stepping into view from the other room.

"Mom! I don't have to attend those!" I yelled back.

"But Christmas Eve is tomorrow, so you can't leave anyways. You will see her on Christmas day, so you can come home with her and stay for a while.

"FINE!" I sighed, going upstairs but leaving my luggage packed in my room. Maybe I could stand waiting two days. At least it was the holidays… but it would be torture to see Trevor prancing around at conferences.

"Raven's grades have been seriously lacking. She barely even shows up for class anymore." My seventh hour teacher said to my concerned mother. I cracked my gum and continued to not listen. The only thing that I could possibly manage to keep on my mind was Alexander and his new girlfriend.

"Raven!" My mother yelled, snapping me out of my trance.

"Wait, what?" I asked, clueless. "I asked if you are planning to pull your grade up in my class. Turn in your homework on time," Mrs. Olson scolded me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said, dismissing the question.

"Ugh! We have to go, I'm sorry. It was nice speaking to you, Mrs. Olson." my mother said, standing and shaking my teacher's hand. I stood up quickly, spinning around and running around the corner, coming face-to-face with Trevor.

"Hey…woah, you look like hell! Even more than usual! What happened to you, Monster Girl?" He asked. Just the thing I needed to hear. "Screw off, Trevor! I'm not in the mood!" I snapped, trying to shove past him.

"Did Monster Boy finally come to his senses and dump you?" Trevor said, stopping me. I bit my lip to keep from crying. He looked at me, his expression dumbing down, "He did, didn't he?" Trevor asked quietly. I shoved him with all of my might out of my path with my right hand, throwing my left arm over my face as if to hold the tears in, but they were already falling. I ran to the car as fast as I could, my mother oblivious and most likely still talking to my teacher more now that I was gone.

"Raven?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. _What the heck is he doing here? _I thought, opening the door and locking myself inside. Soon enough, his face was looking in the car from outside, concern deep on his face.

"What do you want, Jagger?" I yelled, hoping he could hear through the closed door and window. He opened the car door, climbing inside and forcing me to the passenger's seat next to my previous spot.

"I came to bring you back to the Coffin Club. The entire group decided that they accept you as a member, regardless to your mortal state. Of course, I'd be willing to change that for you if you'd like…" Alexander's ex-nemesis said seductively.

_THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, RAVEN! GET OUT OF HERE! _"I'll come with you." I said, climbing out of the car. Jagger sat in the car, eyes wide and body still, "really?"

"Yes, really. I need a new start- in a different 'state'." I said, "drive me to my house so I can get my things." I looked around for his hearse.

"Wow. I walked here, though." He said, climbing out of the car. "Fine, I'll walk. But I need to get there and out before my mom comes back." I said, running away from the school in the direction of my house. "You look awful, what happened?" Jagger asked, catching up to me instantly.

I didn't answer, just kept running. I couldn't talk about what happened, especially not to Jagger.

"Oh my… Is Karmen in town?" Jagger said, stopping in his tracks. I spun around, but he was gone. I had to keep running or I would never escape my personal hell; Dullsville, or more so, Alexander.

Mrs. Madison's POV

"RAVEN?" I screamed, concerned, as I walked into the house, "RAVEN, SWEETIE?" I searched the entire house before finally seeing the note she left on her bedroom door-

_**Mom- I left for a few days to go see Aunt Libby. I am going to come back with Libby when we come to Grandma Patty's house for Christmas. I'll call later so don't worry or call the cops or something. I Love You. -RAVEN MARGERET MADISON**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while but I haven't been able to use the computer in a while. **

**Thank you for the great reviews and I am really hoping they will help improve my writing **** And as for the fainting in the end, I tried to use my personal experience from fainting in class a few days ago to make it as realistic as possible. **

**Enjoy,**

**Niki **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Raven, Alexander, Trevor, Aunt Libby, Jagger, Mrs. Madison, or the brilliant series that is, "Vampire Kisses".**

Chapter 5- Welcome

I arrived at the Coffin Club, luggages in hand and Jagger by my side, at 12:00 AM on the dot. Jagger led me to the far side of the large dance floor, ignoring the utter humiliation of my appearance.

"Right this way," Jagger said smoothly, holding a coffin shaped door open for me. I said nothing, just stepped through with my luggages rolling behind me. I heard the large door creak shut, and Jagger led me past Dragon (who looked suspicious, knowing I was still mortal), the huge bouncer. I followed him along the side of the huge vampire-only dance floor and through yet another coffin shaped door. We arrived in a dark room filled with beds which obviously belonged to the immortal, judging by the appearances. I happily claimed a coffin, using Jagger's assistance to move it next to those of Scarlet and Onyx, my two best vampire girl friends.

"Feel free to decorate it," Jagger said, grabbing a shovel from the closest corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pried open a large crate with the shovel. He looked at me with a "you-are-so-stupid" look on his face as he scooped up a shovelful of the crate's contents.

"Isn't it obvious? You've seen coffins before," He said as he emptied the shovel under my coffin. I gasped when I saw the light dirt sprinkled under my new bed.

"Romanian soil?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Jagger said, oblivious to my discomfort, before emptying another shovelful just below my resting quarters.

"Will I be changed?" I asked softly after a long moment of pure silence.

"Of course- I thought you wanted a fresh start?" He was right, this was exactly what I had in mind when I had come here with him, but it had sounded less insane in my head earlier. Suddenly I realized something.

"Who's gonna do it?" I asked quickly, trying to mask my panic.

"Well, that's your decision, but I wouldn't mind if you decided to spend eternity with me," Jagger said, flashing a sharp toothed smile and raising one dark eyebrow.

"I want Scarlet to do it, here at the club. Not on sacred soil." I clarified. Jagger's face fell in disappointment. He hesitated about saying something that I assumed to be very rude, but finally he just grumbled something to himself before finishing shoveling. I admired the silky interior of my coffin as he replaced the shovel and closed the crate of soil. I was broken out of my amazed trance by Jagger opening the heavy door for Onyx and Scarlet to eagerly rush in, squealing.

"We got your text!" Onyx giggled excitedly, showing me her phone with the message_: im comin bak, 4 good this time –r_ proudly displaying on the massive screen. I grinned as Scarlet said, eagerly flipping her hair over her shoulder, "We couldn't wait for your arrival! So did Alexander finally turn you?"

I looked at my feet, "About that…"

"You're still mortal?" Onyx asked. When I looked up, I noticed that Jagger was nowhere to be found, so I quickly explained.

"Alexander cheated on me, so I came here for a fresh start. I was hoping you two could change me."

They both grinned at me before turning to eachother. They had a silent, best-friend-mind-reading conversation, like the ones me and Becky used to have when we needed to decide something important but couldn't do it in private. Oh boy, I would miss her so, so much. Just like I would miss Mom, Dad, Aunt Libby, Grandma Patty, and even Nerd Boy. Suddenly, Scarlet lunged for my neck as I screamed in protest, "Wait!"

But it was too late. Fire burned through my body, then I felt the fangs come in, which was bad because I had been biting my tongue at the time.

_Great, more mouth trauma _I complained in my mind as I tasted the few drops of blood that shed from my tongue.

"Welcome, Raven," Onyx said as Scarlet stood there smiling, my blood dripping down her chin. I felt dizzy with sick regret. The world was spinning, and my ears plugged and rang like banchees. Before I knew it, I was out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for all the Reviews guys **** Here's another chapter since I didn't post chapter 5 for a while after 4 came out. Sorry about the ending, but I just didn't know what to say to end such a huge chapter. **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Jagger, Scarlet, Onyx, Raven, Vampire Kisses, or anything else listed in this story (except Karmen and Grandma Patty)**

**Chapter 6- Illusions **

I awoke to pure blackness. I was lying down, unsure of my surroundings. I shoved my hands out in front of me and pushed out. Halfway extending my arms, my palms hit the soft, bloodred silk that was surrounding me. I pushed against the top once again, opening the creaky lid of the coffin I was lying in.

_Oh, God, _I thought, feeling sick, _it wasn't a dream! _I threw my legs over the edge of the royal purple coffin, standing up and looking around in the darkness. My eyes didn't have to adjust to the blackness; it was an odd feeling, to be able to do something you couldn't do before. I considered my surroundings. Coffins as far as the mortal eye could see were lined up down the narrow room, all closed to hold sleeping vampires. It must have been mid-day or so. I glanced down at my watch: **12:50 PM **it displayed in glowing blue numbers.

Hesitantly, I crept on my tip-toes over to the nearest door. My combat boots miraculously made little sound as I ventured my way across the room. I grasped the door handle and turned it slowly, fearing the wakening of 210 drowsy vampires. The door creaked open when pushed slightly, giving me a clear view of the dance floor during the day. It was pitch black, with only a young vampire couple embracing in the corner. I shut the door behind me and made my way to an open area where I could be alone. I found myself sitting behind the bar counters, with my cell phone pulled out of my pocket. It cast the only light in the room onto my face as I scrolled through my contact list. I highlighted Alexander's name, gazing at the picture of him; it was the portrait that his best friend, Sebastian, had made for him. He was so beautiful. I let huge black tears roll down my face as I stared at his portrait, half my being urging to text him, while the other half screamed at me to delete his number. The other half gave me the finger and took control, forcing my thumb to hit "delete contact". I began sobbing as another part of him escaped me.

Suddenly, I felt a ghostly presence standing next to me. I quickly moved my head up, meeting the fierce eyes of Jagger. I stood up quickly, looking down at my shoes in embarrassment.

"I know what he did to you, Raven," Jagger said, lifting my chin up with his index finger so that he could stare straight into my soul. His multicolored eyes, filled with rage and determination, hypnotized me. Before I knew it, my head was buried in his chest and I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, you'll wake the others," He said, running his fingers through my matted hair. This just made me cry more, remembering that I had absolutely no one to live for anymore. Not my family, not my friends, not even Alexander. Exasperated, Jagger scooped me up like a child and began running through two doors and down a long spiraling staircase. When the tears disappeared enough for me to see through them, I noticed my surroundings- we were in Jagger's apartment, located underneath the Coffin Club.

Jagger set me down on my feet and grabbed my face, forcing me to look into his hypnotic eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of speaking, he fiercely pressed his lips to mine. Shocked, I stood frozen with my eyes wide as saucers. He moved his hands to my waist and just kissed me. I sighed, imagining Alexander, and after falling under the illusion that it was Alexander kissing me and not Jagger, I kissed him back. I knew I should have been feeling sick with myself, deceiving Jagger when I was really thinking of Alexander, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about it at all. I was under Alexander's spell, and Jagger was under mine. Finally, he pulled away with a grin on his face. I smiled too, realizing what had just happened. And from there, we didn't know what to do, so we just kissed again.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

**Author's Note**

** Here is a little mini, half chapter. I hope you guys like this one because I wasn't quite sure how to follow up on Raven and Jagger's awesome kiss… haha **

**So, please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in a review! If it wasn't clear, by the way, this isn't the last chapter, even though it starts two months after chapter Six. Thank YOU!**

**Peace, Love, and Vampire Kisses,  
Niki **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, Raven, Jagger, Alexander, Scarlet, Onyx, Jameson, etc. **

**Chapter 6 ½, Devilish Dates.1**

**~SINCE CHAPTER SIX:**

Raven has moved her coffin into a room in Jagger's apartment. She still uses him to fufill her fantasies of Alexander, but he is madly in love with her. This chapter takes place two months after Chapter Six ended.

"Raven, baby, are you ready?" I heard my latest vampire boyfriend call from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done! I have to look good to go out," I said before applying another thick coat of charcoal lipstick. I licked my fangs to make the onyx that was embedded in one tooth sparkle in the mirror. "Be right out!" I called, packing my makeup products into my purse. I glanced over my outfit one last time. I was wearing purple and black combat boots, black fishnets, a short, frilly, purple and black skirt with white netting puffing out from underneath it, a chain belt that drooped down my right hip, a black tank top underneath a purple corset, and a bounty of gothic makeup and jewelry. I made sure my electric blue extensions were showing through my thick black hair before opening the door to reveal myself.

"You look gorgeous," Jagger said, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me toward the door. Tonight we were leaving the club to go to the amusement park.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked my boyfriend.

"I believe so, if you're all set." He said. I nodded and he led me out the door, up the staircase, through the two clubs, and out into the fresh, crisp night air. We got into his car and drove to the park, excitedly talking the entire way. We had gotten through four rides and two long food lines before we spotted them. Alexander and Karmen, out on a date.


End file.
